


Cuidados

by Supermonstrum



Category: Cuphead - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, guilty feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: King Dice no debía permitir que los hermanos se enfrentaran al Diablo, pero por más esfuerzo que puso, todos fueron derrotados. No le duelen sus heridas, sino las del Diablo...





	Cuidados

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic tiene un par de guiños con otro que subí hace poquito, _[Póquer de ases](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12894771)_

Se levanta violentamente como impulsado por un resorte. Le duele la cabeza y la boca, cuando se pasa la lengua descubre que le falta un diente y además tiene los ojos hinchados. Ahora recuerda: esos mocosos acababan de darle una buena paliza. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que puso para que no avanzaran más, tanto él como sus empleados fallaron y ahora...

«¡Jefe!»

Tiene que avisarle antes de que ellos lleguen a la torre. Tiene que avisarle que cada cierto tiempo esos cabeza de taza juntan la energía suficiente para dar un golpe durísimo.

King Dice corre como su cuerpo se lo permite hasta el pasadizo que da directamente con la torre del Diablo, ese trozo de infierno que no estaba bajo tierra. Apenas se pone a pensar en sus propias heridas, en su traje desgarrado y en el dolor de cabeza. Lo único importante es llegar y contarle todo al jefe.

Llega hasta la puerta que da al salón del trono, sonriendo casi aliviado al no oír ruidos de pelea alguna. Ha llegado antes que los mocosos aquellos y si su jefe sabía todos sus movimientos de antemano, no le podrían ganar de ninguna manera. King Dice olvida que sus músculos están adoloridos, su corazón late con fuerza.

«¡Bien! ¡Bien! Ahora sólo debo decirl-»

La sangre se le hiela cuando escucha un gimoteo bajito y unas voces.

«No. No puede ser…»

Y de repente recupera la fuerza y la autoridad que lo convirtieron en el mánager número uno y el mejor que pudo tener ese casino del infierno. Se yergue olvidándose de todo lo que acababa de pasar y entra dando un portazo. Tiene que mantener las cosas bajo control, esa fue la orden que le dio el Diablo y hasta ahora nunca le había fallado.

—¡¿Pero cómo…?! —exclama y sus ojos se abren de par en par.

Lo ve: un ovillo peludo en el suelo, temblando, el sonido que hace al sorberse la nariz y los quejidos bajitos que deja salir ya sin preocuparse de que es el Diablo, señor del infierno, dueño del casino y las almas de las tres mugrosas islas de la región. Ahora es una criatura humillada aunque todavía no estaba pidiendo piedad, al menos con palabras.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven?!

Le palpita la cabeza, siente que el rostro le arde de rabia y que podría volver a retar a esos mocosos a duelo. Siente que podría tirar el maldito lugar abajo si quisiera, pero lo cierto es que sólo se trata de su imaginación

—¡Ya tienen lo que quieren! ¡Llévense los contratos y quiten sus sucias manos enguantadas de _él_!

El chico de rojo sacó el pie de la cabeza del Diablo y su hermano murmuró.

—Mira, Cuphead, es King Dice de nuevo.

—Ah, no te preocupes —responde y ambos hermanos se giran hacia King Dice al mismo tiempo. El de rojo sonriendo desafiante y el de azul con aquella expresión inocente pero ahora con un brillo macabro en sus ojos.

—Tú eres el siguiente —dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

—¿Señor King Dice? —llamó una vocecita familiar.

King Dice abrió los ojos y se levantó. La bolsa de hielo que tenía sobre la cabeza se resbaló a un lado y el As de Corazones se la alcanzó en seguida para que volviera a dejarla donde estaba. Se dio cuenta de que sus pequeñas cartas estaban rodeándolo y mirándolo muy preocupadas.

—Señor King Dice, tuvo una pesadilla —dijo el As de Corazones—. Será mejor que se recueste de nuevo, tiene que descansar para recuperarse.

—¿Y el jefe? —preguntó. No era su intención ser descortés con los aliados a quienes más cariño les tenía, pero se sentía inquieto y su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor frío—. ¿Dónde está?

Las cartas se miraron entre sí y finalmente el As de Tréboles respondió.

—El jefe está en su oficina desde ayer anoche… Los chicos… esos dos hermanos se fueron con todos los contratos. El jefe se veía muy mal, pero lo primero que nos ordenó fue que le trajéramos aquí para curarle.

—¿Y quién se está encargando de él?

—Pues… no lo sabemos, señor King Dice. Sólo seguimos las órdenes del jefe, siempre lo hemos hecho.

King Dice respiró profundo intentando ordenar sus ideas. Las cuatro cartas lo miraban sin saber qué decir, luego se encorvaron como si fueran cachorros regañados bajando la cabeza. King Dice suspiró y forzó una de esas sonrisas que tranquilizarían al jugador más endeudado del mundo.

—Descuiden, está bien que hayan hecho lo que el jefe les dijo, después de todo, así funcionan las cosas aquí. —Las cartas se relajaron un poco, pero al ver que su dueño intentaba salir de la cama, volvieron a ponerse tensas. —Ahora que estoy mejor, tengo que ir a ver cómo está.

—Pero señor King Dice…

—He dicho que me encuentro mejor —interrumpió cortante—. Ahora tomen un descanso, todos estamos muy agotados desde ayer.

Sin poder replicar ni desobedecer, los cuatro ases se retiraron de la habitación. King Dice se acomodó la camisa y salió en seguida, casi corriendo, a la oficina que se encontraba dentro del casino. Resultaba extraño el silencio donde hasta hacía poco habían risas y el sonido de las máquinas y juegos en funcionamiento, ahora sólo estaban los empleados charlando en voz baja entre sí, tratando de recuperarse, nada de tragos o música ni luces ni juegos. Ni siquiera sabían si podrían volver a abrir las puertas de nuevo.

Al fondo del pasillo estaba la puerta de la oficina. King Dice entró muy despacio, sin golpear. El lugar estaba a oscuras y podía escucharse la respiración ronca del Diablo.

—Jefe —lo llamó casi en un susurro.

Por un momento creyó que el Diablo dormía y King Dice estuvo a punto de acercarse cuando sus palabras lo frenaron en seco.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Le dije a esas tontas cartas que te llevaran para atenderte. Estabas inconsciente en medio de las mesas de juego, bueno para nada.

—Jefe —insistió mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la falta de luz y, guiado por la voz del Diablo, se acercó hasta ese bulto peludo y acurrucado en la esquina de la oficina.

— Jefe, jefe, ¿es lo único que puedes decir? Mírate: estás hecho un trapo, Dice. Saca tu trasero de aquí y regresa a la cama, ¿quieres? Así no me sirves de nada.

El cuerno izquierdo estaba partido, el brazo, roto, el ojo hinchado como una fruta violácea y también le faltaba algo de pelo en la espalda. King Dice lo observó y se notó que esos ojos amarillos estuvieron llorando y que lo que más pesa sobre el Diablo no son las heridas en sí, sino la humillación de haber sido apaleado por un par de chicos, de haber perdido la pelea pese a haber usado sus mejores trucos y ataques.

—Luego de vencerme en el subsuelo me dejaron ir y se llevaron los contratos —comentó el Diablo y su pelo se erizó—. Se pensaron que me perdonaban la vida, maldita sea… ¿se puede saber que tanto me estás mirando?

La pelea terminó, no hubo pisadas ni risas, no hubo un King Dice corriendo a la torre para ayudar a su jefe porque había quedado inconsciente en la sala de juegos. Todo aquello fue una pesadilla y lo de ahora también lo era.

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Dice?! —exclamó el demonio a punto de perder la paciencia cuando King Dice lo rodeó con sus brazos, despacio para no lastimarlo. Lo abrazó con ternura y su cuerpo se estremeció mientras se esforzaba por ahogar un gemido. —¿Qué haces?

—Realmente… —murmuró King Dice y se sorbió la nariz mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro peludo del Diablo— Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos y aún así…

«Nadie te habría tocado un pelo si yo hubiera hecho bien mi trabajo.»

Nadie lo habría humillado ni hecho llorar.

—Soy un bueno para nada, tal como has dicho —continuó mientras le acariciaba la espalda al Diablo y sentía que todo el peso de las heridas se hacía presente. Todo dolía, su propio cuerpo y el del Diablo al que ama servir. Del Diablo que ama.

—Dice…

—Perdón, jefe —dijo apenas un poco más calmado—. _Perdóname._

Se hizo silencio durante un momento eterno. King Dice estaba listo para que su jefe lo apartase de un empujón y le gritara por ser tan asquerosamente sentimental, incluso aceptaría un despido, porque su incompetencia costó carísimo.

Pero nada de eso sucedió.

El Diablo suspiró, apoyó su mano sana sobre la parte de atrás de la cabeza de King Dice y la acarició como pocas veces lo había hecho. King Dice le miró algo sorprendido. Los ojos de su jefe amagaron con lagrimear de nuevo, pero por suerte no lo hicieron. Se miraron fijamente, saboreando el dolor, pero también el afecto que tenían el uno por el otro y que nadie podría entender jamás. Al final fue King Dice quien se puso a llorar por lo bajo. . ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado? Desde que había entrado al casino por primera vez, ya no recordaba y tampoco le importaba

Vivir entre mortales y en la comodidad del casino lo había hecho débil, King Dice lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, por eso trató  de volverse más fuerte, de entrenar a su mazo de cartas para que supieran pelear en caso de que algo sucediera. No podría soportar si algo le pasara al Diablo, pero allí estaban, intentando volver a levantarse.

—Deja de llorar, te ves patético —respondió el Diablo con tono reconciliador y sus labios se curvaron apenas en una sonrisa.

King Dice asintió en silencio y se puso de pie. El Diablo hizo lo mismo y se sentó en la silla buscando un puro que encender.

—Déjame ver ese brazo —se atrevió a insistir King Dice y el Diablo se lo extendió dando un quejido—. Voy a tener que hacerte un buen cabestrillo, jefe, este no va a resistir mucho.

El Diablo dio una calada ladeando la cabeza.

—Está bien.

—También me haré cargo de ese ojo. El cuerno tendrá arreglo, no te preocupes.

—Está bien —repitió el Diablo y tomó la mano de King Dice, indicándole que se sentara sobre el escritorio frente a él. King Dice algo desconcertado obedeció y el Diablo apoyó la cabeza sobre él, suspirando agotado—. No es tu culpa, así que para con toda la angustia, ¿quedó claro?

—Sabes que te cuidaría con mi propia vida —respondió pasando los dedos con ternura sobre sus hombros y luego sobre su cabeza—. Tú eres mi vida, querido…

Aquella palabra la usaba cuando el ambiente era muy íntimo, más que el que se crea cuando King Dice está desnudo frente a él. Y el Diablo aceptaba esos nombres, la experiencia de ser amado por un mortal era nueva por más siglos y siglo que haya vivido en la Tierra era tentadora; si bien nunca lo había dicho, el demonio disfrutaba de ese amor y trataba de regresarlo como podía.

—Yo también cuido de ti. Por eso te he regalado a esas tontas.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y recordó aquel día.

_«Ustedes pertenecen al señor King Dice, ¿entienden? Lo obedecerán en todo y, si es necesario, cuidarán de él.»_

—¿Sabes qué, Dice?

—D-dime. —Sus dedos temblaron al igual que su voz, el dolor era opacado por ese calor intenso y las fuertes palpitaciones que sólo, y sólo, _él_ consiguen.

—A puesto a que si me besas, mejoraré más rápido aún.  

King Dice sonrió, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo pálido y lentamente se encorvó para acariciar el cuerpo del Diablo con sus labios.

**Author's Note:**

> Este [ cómic](https://twitter.com/pictopatch/status/931245592356978689) me inspiró a escribir la primera parte del fanfic, esta algo creepy y lo amé.
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta el final.


End file.
